She's the man
by Unvalley
Summary: [Gruvia AU based on the movie; She's the man] When Juvia's twin brother Jellal desides to ditch school for a few weeks to leave with his band, Juvia disguises as him and pretends to be him and sees the perfect opportunity to play football there on the boys team. She even ends up falling for her new room- and team mate; Gray Fullbuster.
1. Twins

_**Since I don't know where and how to make an author note before the chapter, I'll just write it here instead.**_

_**I littarly can't belive I just posted my first ever fanfic chapter.**_

_**I don't even give a damn that I suck a writing, I'll get better. 3**_

_**So this Gruvia fanfic is based on the movie SHe's the man, you should all see it if you haven't yet. Why this movie? Be cause it's one of my fave movies and it's hilarious!**_

_**Some things are still unclear about the characters, but if you guys would want to give me some ideas so pleaseeee, do so.**_

_**I appreciate it so much.**_

_**Thank you for your timee, babes. - Alex**_

* * *

**_1\. Twins_**

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING AWAY?!''

Let me stop you for a bit.

Hi, my name is Juvia Lockster, seventeen years old, and Jellal Fernandez is my twin brother.

If I ended up being born a male, I swear to god I would be a copy of him. Even though we're not identical, we pretty much have the same everything, except I have my nice boobs and my.. uh down there, and his down there.

GREAT JUVIA OKAY LET'S CONTINUE.

Aside from those things...

When we were younger, younger as in kids, Jellal went and did something ridiculously stupid and ended up with a scar on his right eye.

Don't even ask what happened, trust me; you don't even want to know.

Even I would never do that, and I'm pretty much badass.

Any who, you're probably wondering why we have different surnames. The answer to why it's like that is because apparently our lovely parents wanted Jellal to be named after our father, and me after our mother.

Jellal is just a few minutes older than me, but he treats me like a kid, ans thinks he's the king of the world or something, like what the fuck.

Before I make you bored, let us continue where we left.

''Shhh, Juvia don't shout!'' Jellal quickly put his hand to cover my mouth so I couldn't shout. Ew, doesn't he wash his hands after visiting the bathroom, his hand smells so gross, oh god. I feel like throwing up.

''Jella, what the hell? You get to attend Fairy Tail- Fiore's best academy, and then you decide to throw it away? What are you thinking?!''

Jellal sighed.

He smiled at me. It wasn't quite that happy smile, more like. A sad smile.

''Look, Juv..'' he started, it seemed that he couldn't really figure out what to say next.

''I'm sorry, I love you, but I have to do this. Please don't tell me that I'll be going''

''Where are you going anyways?'' I asked, calmly this time, crossing my arms.

''Band stuff''

Oh yeah, Jellal is in a band. They call themselves _Crime __Sorcière__. _

_Crime __Sorcière_ is pretty big here in Fiore, but not really… their band members can still live a normal life and go out without paparazzi spotting them, or a bunch of fan girls screaming, and jumping on them, oh no.

''Jellal...'' I was about to continue, until my stupid ass brother cut me off.

''It's just for a couple of weeks, or maybe a month or two, I don't know yet.'' He started, smiling at me this time. ''And about school...I was kind of hoping you could help me with that. Thanks Juv.'' is all what he said before jumping out of the window.

''JELLAL!''

I SWEAR TO GOD I HAVE THE MOST STUPID BROTHER IN THE WORLD. WHO THE HELL JUMPS OUT OF THE WINDOW JUST LIKE THAT. WE'RE ON THE SECOND FLOOR FOR MAVIS SAKE!

I let myself fall on my bed and groaned.

Worst day ever.

First the girls football team couldn't make it on the boy's team.

And from that, Me and that asshole Lyon break up, or more like I did, in front of like, everyone. But I don't mind. That bastard has a big ego when it comes to football, it's like he's married with it.

Oh yeah, almost forgot.

_I_ play football, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Yup. And I'm not even joking when I say that I'm not only good. I am really good, okay. Ask anyone I know.

And last but not least, now this.

What the hell am I suppose to do?

Does Jellal want me to pretend to be him or somet-

I stop in my thoughts.

This might work.


	2. Lyon

_**Alex why are you updating so fast? **_

_**CUS THERE'S NOTHING MORE TO DO ON A SATURDAY. **_

_**I just, had to write this, I already had an idea what this chapter would be about: Lyon and how Juvia and Lyon met and that.**_

_**If you're wondering... By Football I mean soccer, not american football. I just hate saying soccer. **_

_**I was so happy that you guys favorited my story, started following it and gave a few reviwes, I WAS SO HAPPY AND TODAY I WOKE UP WITH A SMILE ON MY FACE THANKS TO YOU GUYS.33 **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and sorry if the english is meh or the grammar or spelling mistakes or something.**_

_**As I said earlier, if you guys have any ideas, pleaseee let me know!**_

* * *

**_2\. Lyon_**

Lyon and I met each other, around a few years ago during our last in junior high, at Lucy's birthday party. It was Lucy who introduced us from the start. Apparently they were child hood friends or knew each other via their families or something like that. But yeah they were pretty close, even though Lyon didn't go to the same junior high as Lucy and I.

Speaking of Junior high, and Lucy; Me and Lucy attended the same junior high and ended up on the same class, and the first day of school approached me, being all sweet and kind and telling me her name and shook my hand, I swear she's one of the nicest and caring people there is. And you could say we were best ever since day one. I'm really happy I have a best friend like her, I call tell her everything and she will cut who ever hurts me. Or that's what she told me.

Okay back to the Lyon story.

So Lucy introduced us, blah blah.

It surprised me what a true gentleman he was. I mean, it's really rare these days. It's not like every guy like him, takes your hand and kisses the top of it, and that's what he did. And those, those perfect eyes of his, locked with mine while he kissed the top of my hand and after realising mine. I was blown away and I was speechless.

The rest of the evening Lyon and I talked a lot and got to know each other, and we pretty much clicked. He told me about his family, that he got adopted at a really young age. He said he doesn't quite remember anything of the memories of his real parents, since he was just a little baby by then.

He also told me about how Lucy met, and how they became so close, and what kind of stuff they used to do. Usually when Lyon and his family came visited Lucy's, they played with Lucy's dolls, and had a little tea party dressed up as princesses. I laughed at that, as I imagined Lyon wearing a dress and a tiara on his head. I wonder if Lucy ever gave him a make- up. That would be even more hilarious.

He laughed a little at himself but feeling a little embarrassed, as he hit my arm gently.

''_I have a sister too you know, well two sisters but the oldest one, she's like a mom half of the time, bossing me around when mom isn't home.'' he laughed. ''What about you, do you have any siblings? You haven't really told me about yourself yet.'' Lyon said and chuckled._

_I scratched the back of my head and laughed a little. I don't even know why I wanted to get to know him so much; to get closer to him. Why? _

''_Well, uh, I do have one ass stupid brother. We're twins. But I'd rather not talk about how stupid he is.'' I replied._

_He laughed again._

_That laugh, and that smile._

_Oh my gosh._

_He was quiet for a moment, just looked at me, before he said;_

'' _You're not like other girls, Juvia.'' He gave me a small smirk, as I found myself blushing. _

_What was that? Was my heart beating fast? Please, god, tell me why, damn it!_

''_I- I guess I'm just myself?'' I stuttered and tried to look somewhere else where Lyon would not see my red face._

_JUST NOW… DID I… WHY DID I STUTTER? I HAVE NEVER STUTTERED BEFORE WHAT THE FU-_

''_Do you always blush like that?'' Lyon asked me._

_And before I could say anything, I felt a strong shoulder colliding with mine; Lyon's._

_He was so close. Too close. Leaning into me.. he was coming closer closer, lips just a few inches apart. _

''_There you guys are!'' We both looked up to see who it was. It was Lucy._

_Talk about timing._

''_Juvia, come dance with me!'' Lucy said to me. ''And I won't take no for an answer'' she smiled._

''_A- Actually I have to go home. I remember my parents wanted me home at eleven. Sorry, Lucy. I'll see you in school.'' Lucy nodded as saying 'Okay' and went and danced with the others. _

_Lyon followed me to the front door. As I stepped outside and starting walking Lyon said to me:_

''_It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around, Juvia'' _

_I looked at him and gave him a smile, and walked home._

* * *

Lucy had apparently given Lyon my number that evening at the party, since I got a text from him that night before I'd go to bed.

'_Hey, this is Lyon. Are you home safe? Good night.'' - L_

Damn you Lucy, you could have asked me first if you could share my number!

I smiled at the message he sent me, and replied with _'Yes, I'm off to bed, good night.'_

* * *

Since Lyon went to another school we use to text a lot and I mean a lot. Sometimes I wouldn't even pay attention to class and I'd just text with him and then I would end up in detention for not listening to the teachers. When we couldn't meet up, we sometime called each other too, sometimes for hours!

After some time, Lyon and I started meeting up more often often, after school, on weekends, and sometimes Lucy would join. We would go to the movies, the arcade, the park, and sometimes we'd go and grab something to eat. Pizza was his favourite and we shared the same favourite dish.

When it was time to decide which high school to go too, Lyon attended the same as Lucy and me. All three of us even happened to end up in the same class. We would do crazy things with each other, like sneaking up on the roof top. We never got caught, I guess we were just too sneaky.

It had been six months since the first day of high school and Lyon asked me out. Why would I decline when I obviously felt the same way as him? He had taken me to a taken me out to dinner to this little restaurant, It wasn't maybe the most romantic place, but he didn't to fail when I answered yes, so.

I was happy that I could see him everyday now. At school. Before and after school.

One time, I met his family. Then I knew where Lyon got his gentle man ness, be cause apparently it runs in the family. His parents would tell me about Lyon, what I might now have known about, with out any shame. Lyon was fucking embarrsed, let me tell you.

''_MOM, DAD!''_

I would always laugh, and when Lyon couldn't take it anymore he'd take my hand, and lead the way to his room. It was really nice when I would stay over night at Lyon's. He'd insist I'd sleep in his bed and him on the floor but I always protested. It would end that I win, and it would be me, Lyon and his bed.

Okay, I don't know what kind of dirty thoughs you are having right now, but yes, Lyon was my first, okay.

Let's move on to the non- dirty stuff.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have him, by my side.

But then thinks didn't go as you wanted them to go.

* * *

''_Lyon, want to go home together? I could walk you to the railway station'' I told him after our last class of the day ended. _

''_I have football practise, I'm sorry Juvia'' he quickly kissed my forehead and with that he ran of to practise and left me standing there all alone._

_Lyon started focusing more on his football carrieer and _I hardly saw him anymore, except from school_. _

'_We should go out this weekend.' – J_

'_How much I even want to go, I can't. Football practise, remember? We also have an important game' – L_

* * *

I would lie if I said Lyon sucked at football. He was one of the best players they had on his team and on the school team. He was even the captain, and had been asked to play in the international team, and had been on a few international team practises.

A few months later, me and the girls on the school team, got to know that the school cut the girl's team, so we wanted to join the boy's team.

''_Oh come on coach!'' I almost yelled after coach Jura said declined our quest about the girl's joining the boy's football team._

''_You're all excellent players. But, girls aren't as fast as boys, or strong or as athletic'' the coach just laughed. _

_What?_

''_This is not me talking'' he continued. ''This is a side of a fact. You just can't be boys. Besides, we have an important game against Fairy Tail academy in a few weeks, we can't lose with a bunch of girls on the team'' _

_Could this man be serious?_

_Yup, asshole._

'_Oh you are sooo lucky you are a teacher, or else I would break your face.' I thought to myself._

_The boys laughed with the coach. Why are boys so full of themselves? _

_I looked over at Lyon._

''_Well Lyon, you're the team captain, what do you think about it?'' I asked him. _

_Everyone was looking at him. He didn't feel nervous. He just chucked and after a few seconds he answered me._

_I swear to god I did not expect it. _

''_I think the coach said it all.''_

''_Why not, Lyon?'' I tried to protest but he cut me off._

''_Juvia, end of discussion.'' He crossed his arm and looked at me, and said no more. I could not believe it._

_I could not believe him._

_I had never been so mad at him before, and I completely lost it. _

''_Fine. End of relationship.'' And with that I walked away and didn't look back. , I didn't care that the other guys told him he just got 'burned' or whatever, I gave no fucks. _

_Lyon was so full of shit._

* * *

_**I bet you guys didn't expect Lyon to end up like that ahahahaaha. **_

_**AND GRAY AND THE OTHERS WILL POP UP SOON, I'M JUTS NOT THERE YET OKAY, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME TIME AND I WILL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE AS GOOD AS POSSIBLE! **_

_**Hugs and kisses3333**_

_**ps. let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and give me some ideas, feedback, reviews, up to you. it means alot! **_

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**_


	3. Debutant

_**BEFORE YOU GUYS SAY ANYTHING; YES I KNOW I UPDATE TOO FAST BUT I JUST COULDN'T JUST LEAVE THIS FANFIC BE. **_

**_I got request to make _**

**_1) The fanfic in normal point of view_**

**_2) make the chapters longer_**

**_3) and to of course, make Gray appear soon ; )_**

**_Guys, I can't promsie anything just yet, exept for the Gray and the others, part. Be cause they'll appear soon enough, but the normal point of view.. i don't know. I think it's more natural and more funny to write it in Juvia's point of view. Maybe later I will write in someone else's point of view, who knows. I tried to make this chapter longer this time, but it was still a little more than 1k words. I'll try to make longer chapters in the future, I promise! I just don't want this fanfic to just be, and make you guys wait. _**

**_I had a hard time deciding the chapter title to this, honestly, but it doesn't matter does it?_**

**_Anyway, I could not NOT post chapter 3 before going to bed! it's almost 12:30am here in Finland and I'm tired. xD_**

**_Thank you for you all lovely people following, favoriting and for leaving small reviews. It makes me happy. 33_**

**_Sorry again for any spelling nor grammar mistakes, and don't remember to share your ideas with me if you have any to the story!_**

**_Thank you everyone, hugs and kisses. 33_**

* * *

_**3\. Debutant**_

I quickly got up from bed, stretched myself to grab my phone that I had left at the end of my bed but I ended up falling to the floor with a loud thud instead. Ugh, why god, you could at least have sent me falling on the really soft carpet I have. That carpet was just soo soft; Even softer than Jellal's hair.

I needed to call Lucy.

I grabbed my phone and swiped my finger across the lock screen and entered my new pass code: Lyon is a big shitty asshole.

Yup.

When I had gotten up Lucy's called ID, I pressed the 'Call' button. It beeped and beeped, still beeped. Please Lucy, answer, please pleaseeeee-

''Hey there Mrs. 'I break up in public when everyone else are around.'' Was what Lucy said when she picked up. Really, this girl…

''Lucy; not the time'' I paused for a moment. Okay, I had no idea what to tell her. How should I tell her?

'_Help me disguise myself as Jellal, don't ask me why' _

No.

'_Lucy, Jellal decided to leave school for a while for some stupid band stuff and now I have to pretend to be him, what should I do? Helpppp!.'_

Ugh, fuck it.

She can laugh all she wants afterwards.

''Juv?'' I heard Lucy call my name, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

''JELLAL IS SUCH AN IDIOTIC SHIT HEADED BASTARD AND WENT OFF WITH HIS STUPID BAND AND HE WANTS ME TO HELP HIM, OBVIOUSLY MEANING ME AS HIM IN DISGUISE!'' I found myself just spitting it out and also, why was I breathing heavily, like I would have run a fucking marathon?!

Lucy did not say a single word.

I didn't know if she was going to laugh, cry or if she was dead already.

''I'm on my way'' Is all she said before she hung up.

I sighed.

Seriously, that woman… can't even say bye. But it's not like it surprises me, I mean, me and Lucy have always had this 'okay-I'll-be-hanging-up-now-and-you'll-probably-be-mad-at-me-afterwards-but-you-love-me'kinf of thing. We both never really knew why, to be honest.

We are indeed weird and crazy, but have doesn't have to be a bad thing.

Well, if Lucy's on her way to here, I guess it's an okay idea to go downstairs.

I got up from the cold ass floor, which I apparently had laid on the whole conversation with Lucy after I fell from my bed. Why did I never get a floor temperature to by room? Seriously, I bet it's as cold on the North Pole. I left my phone on my night stand and walked out of my room and tip- toed down the stairs.

When I reached the first floor, I heard someone humming in the living room, and I stopped in my tracks.

Mom.

Great, just great. Just don't tell me she wants me to go to the debut-

''Juviaaa~'

Shit.

My mom came out of the living room dressed lady- like as always, looking like something really great happened, clapping her hands fast but gracefully. Only god knows what the hell that woman was up to. My mom is crazy.

And I don't mean crazy as in good; it's freaky.

''I have a surprise for youuuuu~'' her smile brightening. She sounded really and I mean, really excited.

Oh god.

''Sorry mom, not now. I had a really bad day and I...'' I was about to continue but my mom cut me off and put her hands to cover my eyes.

Were her hands always this warm?

''This is just a thing to perk you up~'' she kept her hands pressed gently on my eyes so I couldn't see. Then she led me, probably in to the living room and removed her hands from covering my eyes. ''Keep your eyes closed, eyes closed, closed, closed, closedddd''

''THEY'RE CLOSED'' I raised my voice rather annoyingly and kept my eyes closed.

''SURPRISE~''

When I opened my eyes, my face turned in to horror.

My eyes.

My mother fucking eyes.

Mom held the most hideous gown I had ever seen in my entire eighteen years of life; and there wasn't just one. There were in the colours in blue, pink, white… oh my god; I don't even want to explain how they looked like. I wanted to burn them right there, right then. Oh, and how much I didn't give any fucks that I could have burnt the whole house.

''Beautiful gowns for my darling debutante'' she moved on to showing me the other gowns.

It burnssss!

It looked like princess Bubblegum would have thrown up in many different colours, and apparently Bubblegum decided to poop out some ugly fucking ruffles too.

Oh god, I feel sick. Where's the bathroom again?!

''Mom, have I not told you a thousand times? I have no interest in being a debutante, it's totally archaic''

I looked at mom, and obviously she was waiting for an answer. I didn't want to let her down but I wasn't the kind of person to tell lies. I knew mom would accept it later on, but right now I had to give her my answer.

''But Juvia, look at these beautiful gowns!'' mom cried out, and literally rubbed the gowns right in my fucking my face. I could tell how she was feeling right now and I did feel bad. My grandmother wanted her to be a debutante, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. It also seems like the whole debutant thing has ran in mom's generations for many many years. So that's pretty much where the whole why-mom-wants-me-to-become-a-debutante came from.

Never mention me and debutante in the same sentence ever again.

The whole wearing pretty gowns, high heels and going to your acquaintances to eat luxurious meals and drink tea here and there, is just… it's just not me.

I brushed the gown away without looking mom in the eyes. I hated to disappoint my mom, but I can't bare lie to her, ever.

Sometimes the truth hurt.

''Sorry mom, I have a strict no-ruffles policy'' and with that, I heard the bell ring. It must have been Lucy. I left mom in the living room and headed to the front door. Before I opened the door I took a deep breath.

Opening the door, I saw Lucy standing on the door step and Levy beside her.

You guys are thinking they're lesbian lovers aren't you? Jesus, they're not; they're both gay for me.

Levy is also another best friend of mine, the story how I met Levy is pretty much the same as I met Lucy; the first day in junior high.

They both looked at me then exchanged looks, both not trying to laugh. I know exactly what was going on. I disguised as my idiot brother Jellal, is what's going on.

They were struggling. They wanted to laugh so hard, but they didn't dare. Not in front of me, and they know why. As I took another deep, deeper breath this time I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them again.

''Thank you girls for helping me out'' I finally said.

Lucy and Levy both looked at me and smiled. Oh thank god I have so great friends as these nerds- I mean sweetie pies. _Wait what. _

''That's what friends are for''

* * *

_**DON'T FORGET TO LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS AND IDEAS.**_

_**AND YES YES GRAY WILL APPEAR SOON DON'T WORRY. ; )**_


	4. Dude

_**AFTER A WEEK I'M BACKKKKK! I KNOW IT WAS JUST A WEEK BUT I MISSED WRITING. **_

_**As I said from the very start, I do want to change this fanfic abit and I hope that's okay with you guys. 3**_

_**Sorry for any mistakes.**_

_**Please give me feedback, and some ideas if you have. **_

_**Thanks for all oof your support. 333**_

* * *

**_4\. Dude_**

The rest if the day after Lucy and Levy came over, they made me practise to walk like a guy, talk like a guy, eat like a guy and even how to spit like a guy; ew. It didn't really help much though, since you know we're all girls so Lucy and Levy decided that it would be best if we'd go out in public and made me walk behind different men to find out how they'd walk. That's the same as fucking stalking, creeps like that creep me the fuck out. Yes, personal experience. Sometimes they would turn around and notice me, as they would just look at me as asking me 'what the actual fuck are you doing'. But I would always get out of the situation smoothly, or so I always thought… they would still keep their eyes on me as telling me 'Nah, boo. I. Saw. You.' But I'm not that type of a person to get embarrased easily; I would simply just shrug at those kinds of situations apart from Lucy's and Levy's faces would turn tomato red as they would run away which would result them into bumping into some more strangers.

Yup, I have weird friends.

We also had to make sure I also would actually look like a guy, so the girls had brought with them a lot of different beards, moustaches and wigs. They even brought a super long and steady bandage. Why? Guys don't have huge water melon boobs like us girls, now do they.

Later that day, Lucy and Levy stayed the night at my place and mom apparently had something else to do. Was she stripper at night? Was she getting laid? I don't know. Let's not talk about it, just the imagine of mom pole dancing makes me sick.

And yeah, our parents are divorced.

I'd rather not talk about it.

After all the hard work of trying to bring out my 'muy macho', me and the girls decided to watch a movie. I'm really into any movies, but I would say Horror is probably my favourite kinds of movies; this will be fun be cause neither Lucy nor Levy likes horror movies. That's why I had chosen just the perfect horror movie for us to watch.

As the popcorn was ready I opened the microwave and poured the popcorn into my favourite snacks bowl. I love food, I mean who doesn't? Maybe some day I'll marry it, but were both not ready to go that far in our relationship just yet.

I walked with the popcorn bowl in my hands in to the living room where Lucy and Levy had found them a comfortable position on the couch. I put the popcorn bowl down on the table, that already were filled with candy, chocolate, chips and sodas. We three have something in common; we love food, food and did I mention food? Oh man, have you seen us fighting over who would get the last pizza slice? I don't fucking think so.

''Juvia, are you sure you want to do this?'' Lucy asked me as I looked at her as I sat down on the couch.

''Of course! It's one of the greatest horror movies ever, trust me you guys are going to love it!'' I answered her and found the remove control and clicked play to start the movie.

''No, I mean the whole 'pretending to be Jellal thing' '' Levy said as she knew what Lucy was asking me about.

All I was so fired up about was to try out for Fairy Tail boy's football team and play against Lamia Scale to kick Lyon's sorry fucking ass, but the girls' question snapped me and I wasn't sure anymore. I didn't want to get caught.

''Oh…'' I stared not knowing what to say next. ''Yeah.. I guess so, I mean as long as I don't get caught things will go just fine, right?'' I tried to stay positive, atleast.

Lucy and Levy both smiled at me.

''Now, let's get this movie over with before I'll die, shall we?'' YOLO am I right?'' Lucy sighed and took a hand full of popcorn.

''If you ever say YOLO again, I'll make sure you're dead before the movie even ends''

* * *

It was time.

Juvia, breath in, breath out.

With that, I zipped my bag closed since I had everything packed-

Wait, almost forgot.

Tampons.

I rushed to my drawer and opened the top drawer box and took a few tampon packages and closed the top drawer box as I threw the tampon packages in to my bag.

She shoots, she scores!

When everything was finally packed, I took my bag and put it hanging from my shoulder as I held my football in both hands.

I walked down the stairs and had made it to the front door. When I was about to open the front door, but I heard someone talk.

''Juvia, where are you going?''

I froze.

Shit.

Come up with something, quick!

''Mom, I told you I'm going to dad's house for the next few weeks'' I answered my dear mother, still facing my back to her.

I was so close.

''No you didn't and you're not going. We've hardly spent any time together this summer, now you just go upstairs and unpack''

Seriously, this woman always has to be so stubborn. Okay, yeah I spent most of the summer with my friends, and then I was also a lot with Jellal and with him at dad's place. Mom had debutant stuff okay, and you all know that lady- like stuff is not my thing! I'm not the one to point a fucking finger at.

Say something that will change her mind.

_No._

Shit… but it was the only way.

Ugh, see you in hell.

''Mom…'' I started and tried to put the best fake smile on my face as I joined her in the living room.

''I thought about you said and… I don't know, I guess I could give the whole debutant thing a second chance''

Let me burn in hell.

Mom gasped, like a little fucking school girl as she got up from the chair.

''This is soo excited!''She started.

I was struggling with the fake smile glued to my face. Juvia, just got with it.

''We're gonna have so much fun! Now, there's the formal ball, of course'' mom was talking faster than normal, but this is how she is when she's excited.

''Oh! Did I mention about the fundraiser next week?''

Wait what.

''It's gonna be a carnival!''

Oh great.

''Look out!'' I found myself spilling out and pullng on the most fake laugh ever, usually mom would know when I would fake things or not, but sometimes mom's excitement distracted her from being smart.

I didn't notice myself that mom had followed me to the front door, and I was about to walk out the door mom said one last thing.

''Oh, and don't remember Meredy's gonna be there with Jellal!'' with that, I heard the front door shut closed.

Meredy.

Jellal's so called girlfriend.

Let me tell you, Meredy, oh my god.

She's the queen bitch; I don't know how she does it.

I would rather die and burn in hell than ever date her. When I had asked Jellal why he and that bitch shit are even dating, she responded with a '_She's hot. It's a guy thing'_. Okay, I couldn't agree with Jellal more, because Meredy was hot as fuck. She had the looks, the slutty clothes, money, those big boobs and finally and damn, she sure got one hell of an ass.

But Meredy will be nothing more than a bitch.

* * *

All I could do was to admire the flawless view of Fairy Fail Academy.

I couldn't stop. It was just too beautiful.

I couldn't believe I was actually at Fairy Tail, the academy I always dreamed of getting into, but Jellal had crushed my dream like a fucking bug and yet… he decided to ditch school.

Yup.

But it didn't matter, I was here, and he was in his asshole. Yes, I said it. Mom would have killed me if she would have heard me say it, okay, she doesn't like when me and Jellal swears but ad on the other hand, he usually just gives me a high-five when I give someone a burn. 'That's my girl' is what he would say.

Lucy and Levy had given me a ride to the academy and they obviously waited for me to move my ass.

''Juvia, you ready?''

I was nervous, I'm not going to lie and I felt a few sweat drops fall down my forehead as I whiped them away. All I needed to do now was to;

Breath.

''I'm ready''

* * *

**OKAY YEAH SO MEREDY SHOWED UP.**

**Kind of... but she'll appear later. **

**AND OH MY GOD SO WILL GRAY AND THE OTHERS **

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE I'M SORRY IT TOOK MY SO LONG I KNOW YOU WANT THE BABIES TO MEET BUT THEY WILL REALLY SOON :(**

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't too long, but I tried making it longer but I decided to cut it off there, I hope it's okay.**

**i love you, hugs and kissessss. xo**


	5. My hot roommate

**_Hey lovelies, I'm sorry I haven't posted sooner, I had alot of school and just things going on right now I rather not want to talk about._**

**_But I wanted to update this chapter for you, since you all (Gruvia shippers) have been waiting for this moment in the story to happen. _**

**_Now, about chapter five, I'm not really happy abut it because I know I could do alot of better than this. It's 1am right now and I'm too lazy to go through any gramatic spells or whatever, but I'm sorry if there are._**

**_Now, alot of you guys are probably shocked why I chose Meredy as Jellal's girlfriend. Myself? I don't know what I was thinking, I know I could have chosed Ultear but I though, since in the manga Juvia and Meredy has a good friendship, I thought 'why not make them hate each other' I don't know XDD_**

**_It's been a long rough, and fun and then not so great day for me today and I would love to just fall asleep right now and cry and forget the world, but meh._**

**_and I don't seem to get longer chapters... _**

**_I also forgot to always mentione that: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, NOR SHE'S THE MAN. LOOOOOL_**

**_Thank you everyone for your kind reviwes._**

**_As I've said earlier, if there's anything you'd like to know, or give me ideas or so. Please dooooo._**

**_Aaaaaand sorry for spelling mistakes etc. let me know!_**

**_i love youu._**

**_PS. I HAVE THIS IDEA ON A NEW FANFIC, NOT GONNA TELL YOU GUYS MORE THAN THAT. I'M NOT SURE WHEN I'D POST IT SINCE I'M ALSO WORKING ON THIS AU, BUT IT'S COMING SOON, PROBABLY. _**

* * *

**_5\. My hot roommate_**

I heard the girls drive away with Lucy's new silver Audi a5, which her dad bought, and which doesn't surprise me since that old bastard has a lot of money, more than you all and I will ever have together. Sorry Lucy's dad, you're great. But like, of course you don't have to be that rich to own that nice of a car, but did I mention Lucy has two cars. She owns two fucking cars, yet again, thanks to her father. I didn't even have my own car yet, what the fuck, mom, dad?

I adjusted my tie; damn it was almost strangling me to death. Why do we have to wear school uniforms? I was so not going to get used to this, and you all know I'm not just talking about the uniform. I finally took my last few breaths after, I don't know how long, and moved my feet. I strutted, like most guys actually do walk. It's fucking ridiculous. I've seen it before, but walking like a guy… what have I gotten myself into? There was a huge sigh hanging between two tall lamp- posts saying; 'Welcome Fairy Tail Freshmen'. I found myself starring at it for a few seconds, before continuing Suddenly, I caught someone looking at me, wait, another one, was there something on my face? Literally everyone that I passed by, looked at me, giving me nasty looks like I would have done something really bad. Even teachers, what the fuck, don't you old people teach us, your children and grandchildren that staring at people is bad?! It was like my whole world was spinning, ugh, usually when I looked hot, which I obviously do, I don't mind people checking me out but this was a whole different thing, and it felt really uncomfortable. This was freaking me out; I needed to find my way to the boy's dorm and quick.

Remember what Lucy and Levy said_; 'Inside every girl, there's a boy'_

I ran as fast as I could away from all the staring eyes pointed at me. I looked to the left, to the right, back and ahead of me, went here and there looking for the boy's dorm, my god, campus was huge! After what seemed like forever, I finally found the boy's dorm as I entered the hallway… oh my god.

It was a fucking chaos.

Guys desperately running, some guys spraying party strings on the walls, on the ceiling and at each other. Some guys were throwing Frisbee, some where playing American football and ice hockey? And someone was skating and riding a bike, in the damn hallway.

WHY.

Dorm room number 234, it's at the end of the hallway; almost there.

I stop, and I breathe.

'I can do this, I'm a dude. I'm hunky dude. I'm a badass hunky dude!' I said to myself.

I continued running, so I could reach my fucking destination already. I would like if I say that it was easy passing though all the flying Frisbees and footballs coming flying my way _etc_. What a pain in my fucking ass.

After getting the door opened, I rushed in and closed it behind me. Would it take me hours to get to my room everyday? Oh god, what's next? Surprise me. Just don't tell me anyone's here right now, please.

I turn around slowly when my eyes stumble upon…

Holy jesus.

I spy with my little eye, a tall, very tall, muscular guy with raven hair.

Half naked, in my room.

Right in front of me.

My eyes, however, landed on his fine abs. Yeah boy, you fine. Wait, when did I become such a pervert? The next second I realized my eyes were locked with his. Wait.

Was he looking at me?

Well shit.

''He- HEY.''

Fuck off Juvia, after all the work you did with Lucy and Levy and you just have to go and fuck up on your first day, man the fuck up!

''…''

''You must be my roommate'' I said again and walked over to the empty bed and put my bag down.

Why is he so hot? It must run in the family. Does he have a brother, or two? Who cares, this guy's probably the hottest. Yup.

It was only the first day and I already was screwing up so badly right now, how terrific. It's his fault for being so fucking hot, and I mean, just those muscles, just damn. Okay, you all, it's official: I'm going to end up in hell.

''Gray Fullbuster''

OH MY GOD. DID HE- DID HE JUST TALK TO ME. OH MY GOD HE TOTALLY DID.

''This is Natsu and Gajeel, they live next door'' Gray pointed back to the guys who were playing on play station, leaning against the couch because those two idiots obviously minded that the couch seemed so comfortable? So, about this Gray dude; He looks like a football player. One, he has the look and a body of a football star, but maybe he hadn't come to that stat level just yet. Two, he has all these many posters of different big football stars. And three, he has FIFA, so obviously I have to be right.

I don't remember when I last was this nervous, to be honest. It was probably with Ly- oh look Juvia, you cut yourself midway when you were deep in your stupid thoughs, continue!

''Ju- Jellal Fernandez'' I almost spit out Juvia, but I saved it, hurray?

I assumeed me and Gray were going to shake hands, but it ended up to… I don't know, it seemed like neither of us knew what we were doing. One was about to shake, and I was the one who were going to give him a brotherly hug, I don't know? Without words, we decided not to make things more awkward than they already were, and I went back to packing up my things.

''Sooo… you know when the football tryouts are?'' I asked.

''They should be at noon, you play?'' Gray sounded surprised that I wanted to know about the tryouts so bad. I wanted to ask him _why, _but decided to throw that question in the trash.

''Absolutely. Center forward, you know it, bro'' I didn't quiet realized than later that I had just called Gray ''my'' _bro. _And yes, I do regret my actions be cause of two reasons; Gray was too hot to ever be my so called, _bro_. Plus, I always thought it sounded too weird.

''Wait, are those tampons?'' I hear Gray say.

Fuck.

At this point Natsu and Gajeel had quit the game, and straightened up from the floor, approaching me.

Shit shit shit.

My life could not end here. Please god, give me strength.

''I get very bad nose bleeds?''

''So you stick it right up your nose?'' I heard Natsu asking me.

They actually belived it, fuck yeah.

I turned around.

''Duh, what? You haven't done that before?'' I said pointing my index finger between the three of them. They shook their heads and looked disgusted just by the idea.

''Oh my god, Laxus Dreyar does it _all_ the time'' I explained to them as they would have missed out on the biggest thing.

The looked completely lost.

''Let me demonstrate. Amateurs seriously… '' I started and took one tampon from the box.

Boys… haven't they gone though at least how we girls should wear it, down… down there?

''First, you take that off, and whatever that is…'' I do know what they're called but remember; I'm supposed to act like a guy. _Be_ a guy.

I put the tampon in on of my nostrils. ''… and it absorbs right up'' I shrugged.

Silence.

And then, they would not stop laughing. Natsu and Gajeel even fell to the floor, and I thought if they were going to die.

Literally, because they seemed to not breath,

''That's disgusting''

''Gray, your roommate's a freak!''

I just wanted to die in a deep, very deep hole.

Great, I hadn't even been here for a whole an hour and a half yet, and I was already listed as the number one loser at the whole campus.

Oh I was so going to kill Jellal's ass when he would come back.

* * *

**_Ohohohooooo look who popped up ; )_**

**_and yes I put Laxus as a super star football player, LOOL._**

**_TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ETC! XOXOXOXO_**


End file.
